perih 2
by sarokun
Summary: kini karma menghampiri sasuke, perih yang dirasakan sakura kini hinggap di hati sasuke. Wajah manis itu selalu tertidur, apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Lihatlah, suami bodohmu datang./"Aku, sudah memutuskannya. Gaara, segera urus administrasinya dan persiapkan segera keberangkatannya. Kita... akan... kembali ke suna." / just sequel untuk fic PERIH.. mind to read? and review?
1. Chapter 1

Perih yang dialami Sakura saat masih berada di sisi Sasuke, kini dialami sendiri oleh Sasuke saat Sakura tidak berada disisinya. Kini hanya sepi yang dirasakannya, sendiri, dan terabaikan.

Konoha, 07.15

"Hn, sudah kau cek semuanya? Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"..."

"Bagus kalau begitu, apa Sasori-niisama sudah tahu semuanya?"

"..."

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa? Sudah aku pastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain Itachi, Naruto, dan Hinata"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu disana, jaga Sakura sampai aku datang!" _piiip_

-Sasuke-kun pov-

Siiaaaal, kenapa keluarga Sakura bisa tahu tentang masalah ini? Sudah aku pastikan bahwa hanya aku, Itachi, dan Hinata serta si dobe itu yang tahu. Apa.. jangan – jangan Naruto-dobe yang memberitahukan keluarga Haruno tentang masalah ini? Supaya dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sasori-niisama, lalu setelah Sakura sadar, Sasori-niisama akan meminta Sakura menceraikanku, lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk menikahi Sakura, dan membawa Sakura jauh dari gapaianku? Khh.. tak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi bodoh! Beraninya mengambil Sakuraku dengan cara yang picik.

Konoha Housepital, 08.00

Siaaal siaal siaal, sepertinya pemerintah harus berfikir ulang tentang rencana penamban mall baru, konoha semakin macet, perkiraan setengah jam ku meleset jauh, aku harus mengecek keadaan Istriku sebelum Sasori-niisama datang.

_Kriiiieeeet_

"Pagi sayang, bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini? Apa tadi sekertarisku Katin-san datang? Apa dia menjagamu dengan baik? Jika ia, akan kunaikkan gajinya bulan depan."

Wajah manis itu selalu tertidur, apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Lihatlah, suami bodohmu datang. Aku langsung menuju meja samping tempat tidur Sakura, meletakkan semua berkas kantor, dan mulai bekerja. Ya, semenjak sakura tertidur untuk waktu yang tak dapat di tentukan, aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pekerjaan pada wakil dan sekertarisku, hanya pekerjaan mendesak yang mampir ketanganku, dan terpaksa mengerjakannya di sini.

Beberapa jam aku mengerjaan pekerjaan ternyata lelah juga, haha... kau boleh menertawakan ku sekarang sayang, baru kali ini aku mengeluh lelah dengan pekerjaan.

_Sreek_

Aku hampiri wanita manis yang sedang terlelap ini, heey.. apa kau tak mau melihatku hemm..? aku merindukan matamu, bangunlah. Rambut ini baru ku sadari begitu lembut saat kau tertidur panjang, bodoh sekali ya aku, padahal menikah denganmu saja sudah lama dan baru sekarang aku menyadari kau cantik, sangat cantik sampai – sampai aku ingin memilikimu selamanya sampai kau mati, atau sampai kita berdua mati. Apa aku gila? Ya, katakanlah aku gila karena menunggumu.

Sayang, jika nanti kau membuka matamu tolong pandang aku, aku sangat merindukan tatapan matamu, tapi jika kau memang lelah berada disisiku, dan berniat pergi dari kehidupanku, maka aku akan mengikutimu dan aku yang akan ada disampingmu, bahkan sampai benar – benar kau pergi dari dunia ini, aku akan bersamamu juga, tapi jika Kami-sama memberikan keajaiban seorang putra dan kau tak ada disampingku, akan kurawat putra kita sampai dia sukses, dan saat itu tiba maka jemputlah aku agar aku selalu berada disisimu.

Ku alihkan pandangan sejenak dari wajah manis ini ke arah jendela rumah sakit, musim semi akan segera datang menggantikan musim dingin. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam dinding di kamar ini, jam 12.45 sudah waktunya makan siang. "Sayang aku pergi membeli makan siang dulu ya, nanti aku akan menemanimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tetaplah disisiku." _Cuups_... lekas ku beranjak setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di jidat supernya itu. Namun, ada rasa mengganjal ketika aku hendak keluar dari kamar ini, sebelum kututup dengan sempurna, kembali aku melihat wajah istriku, dan perasaan itu muncul lebih besar seakan – akan ada bahaya yang besar jika aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun aku menepisnya. "Kau akan selalu bersamaku Sakura" _blam!_

-normal pov-

Dua orang pria yang memiliki warna rambut sewarna berwarna merah, sedang memasuki kamar yang dihuni wanita manis berambut merah muda. "Nii-sama aku sungguh sedih melihat keadaan adik kecil kita. Apa kita harus membawanya? Pergi jauh dari pria itu? Aku harap Nii-sama memberikan keputusan yang bijak." Ucap salah seorang pria berambut merah kepada pria di sebelahnya.

"Aku, sudah memutuskannya. Gaara, segera urus administrasinya dan persiapkan segera keberangkatannya. Kita... akan... kembali ke suna." Seorang pria lain yang tampak serius begitu matang mengucapkan keputusannya. Mendekati sang adik, dan mengelus dahi lebarnya pelan.

"Ha'i Nii-sama."

_Blamm_.. Suara pintu kamar rumah sakit itu tertutup dan menyisakan dua manusia didalamnya. Sang pria meringis saat mengetahui nasib malang yang menerpa adik kecilnya. "Imouto, mengapa seperti ini? Aku mengijinkanmu menikahi pria brengsek seperti dia supaya kau bahagia, bukannya terskiti seperti ini, kenapa?" namun sepertinya hal yang diucapkan sang kakak hanya sia – sia. Apapun yang dikatakannya hanya kesunyian sebagai jawabannya. "Apa kau mencintainya? Atau membencinya? Tolong jangan seperti ini,, aku merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak."

Sebuah pergerakan terjadi seperi sebuah keajaiban, wanita cantik itu seakan memberikan respon, dan mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan sang kakak. Sasori terkejut saat merasakan jemari adiknya bergerak, harapannya akan kesadaran sang adik mulai melambung, namun hanya sebentar dan Sakura kembali terdiam. Optimisme yang melambung tadi langsung sirna, Sasori maklum karena orang yang koma masih bisa merasakan perasaan disekitarnya walaupun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa tertidur. "Saku, apa kau ingin pergi menjauh darinya? Jika ia, tolong berikan aku petunjuk kau menyetujuinya." Dan tak lama jemari lentik Sakurakra bergerak lagi. "Kita akan pergi."

_Kriiieeet_

"Nii-sama, semuanya sudah beres."

-o0o-

Yakiniku restaurant, 13.45

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita." Ungkap seorang pria berwajah tegas, berambut pajang dan memiliki bola mata hitam, Uchiha Itachi.

"Maaf, ma-maaf, aku mohon maafkan aku. Hiks,, hiks. A-aku salah, ini semua salahku. Hiks, hiks, aku mo-mohon ma-maafkan aku." Ungkap seorang wanita berambut ungu bermata kelabu, Uchiha Hinata.

"Sulit." Sang pria mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dan meletakannya di atas meja. Tatapannya sungguh tegas, tak ada keraguan di hatinya. "Segeralah menandatangi surat ini. Huhh,,."menghela napas untuk menghilangkan amarahnya. Dia harus bersikap dingin dan fokus dalam mengambil sebuah keputusannya, dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dia putuskan telah benar. "Memang seharusnya aku tak menikah denganmu, seharusnya aku menolak perjodohan ini. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku. Maaf, jika selama menjadi sebuah keluarga aku adalah kepala keluarga yang buruk. Aku hanya menjalankan peranku sebagai suami yang mencari nafkah untuk istrinya. Dan mungkin au memang bukan yang erbaik untuk mu."

"I-itachi-kun, i-ini surat cerai?" Hinata tak percaya apa yang dilakukan suaminya. "Ti-tidak mungkin, I-itachi-kun, aku juga bukan istri yang baik untuk mu, tapi aku janji, a-aku akan berubah. Hiks,,hiks,, aku mohon." Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Hinata sekarang, sudah tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, sungguh dia menyesal. Berselingkuh dengan adik iparnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena kurangnya perhatian suami, serta Sasuke yang memang menyukainya sejak bertemu di acara pertunangan antara dirinya dan Itachi.

"Hn, aku permisi."

_Sreeg..._ suara kursi bergeser, dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

-o0o-

Konoha Houspital, 14.15

_Krieeet. _suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut raven pendek.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu? Aku menemukan anak laki – laki tersasar tadi, Saku-.." Matanya nampak kosong, melihat keadaan kamar yang janggal dan sangat janggal, karena Sakuranya tak ada di tempat seharusnya dia berbaring.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Sasuke nampak pucat. Pandangan matanya kosong, dia sebera menghampiri kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan itu, namun tak kunjung menemukannya juga.

_Drrrt... drrrrtt..._

_Drrrtt... drrrtt.._

Suara getaran handphone mengusuknya. Dengan terburu – buru dia mengangkatnya

"Ada apa Suigetsu?"

"_Sasuke-sama, ada surat dari keluarga Haruno."_

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana."

_Bruuuk..._

Sasuke, terduduk di atas soffa di ruangan tempat istrinya dirawat, pandangannya mengabur, setetes demi setetes air mata keluar dari sarangnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menangis. Hal yang paling ditakutinya akan segera datang. Hal yang paling tidak ingin dia alami setelah apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. PERCERAIAN.

Satu kata yang paling Sasuke takutkan, keluarga Haruno marah padanya, dan segera menceraikan Sakura dengan dirinya. Dia menggeleng lemah dalam tangisnya, dia harus menyusul sakura, dia sudah berjanji, jika Sakura pergi dari sisinya maka dia yang akan mengikuti Sakura dan berada di sisi Sakura. "Sakuraaahh..." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya sekarang ini. Sesak terasa di rongga dadanya.

-TBC-


	2. dream

Sasuke, terduduk di atas soffa di ruangan tempat Istrinya dirawat, pandangannya mengabur, setetes demi setetes air mata keluar dari sarangnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menangis. Hal yang paling ditakutinya akan segera datang. Hal yang paling tidak ingin dia alami setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Istrinya. PERCERAIAN.

Satu kata yang paling Sasuke takutkan, keluarga Haruno marah padanya, dan segera menceraikan Sakura dengan dirinya. Dia menggeleng lemah dalam tangisnya, dia harus menyusul sakura, dia sudah berjanji, jika Sakura pergi dari sisinya maka dia yang akan mengikuti Sakura dan berada di sisi Sakura. "Sakuraaahh..." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya sekarang ini. Sesak terasa di rongga dadanya.

...

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Perih 2 by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-**_**sama**_** menyukainya.**

**Rate : T, Genre: family/hurt comfort**

**Sasuke-Sakura, and other chara**

...

1 tahun yang lalu, normal pov.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau lelah katakan saja, jangan memaksakan kehendak. Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, aku selalu ada disampingmu kok." Ujar sang wanita

"Hn, aku tidak lelah. Hanya saja aku iri dengan Nii-_sama_, kau tahukan? Dia dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun, serta mendapat seperempat saham dari perusahaan Otou-_sama_. Ini menjengkelkan."

"Hehehe, kau jangan iri gitu dong, tidak boleh. Rezeki orang itu sudah ada yang mengatur. Jodoh, rezeki, serta usia itu Kami-_sama_ yang mengatur. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya dan berusaha agar jodoh, rezeki, dan usia kita baik. Aku berdoa semoga Sasuke-_kun_ mendapatkan jodoh yang baik."

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, simpan nasehatmu itu. Aku bisa menjalani hidupku tanpa nasehatmu, lagipula kau tidak perlu tahu terlalu banyak dan memberikan saran, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan. Kau hanya tempat sampahku. Tempat ku berkeluh kesah dan membuang penatku, bukan sebagai penasehat. Aku pergi."

Mendengar celotehan sang pria, membuat hatinya kesal dan sesak. Dia kesal mengapa dia masih mau menjadi tempat sampah sang Uchiha, dan hatinya sesak saat dia merasa tidak berarti untuk orang yang dicintainya.

...

**Now, Saringgan Uchiha Group, 16.30**

_Braaaak!_ Pintu ruang Direktur terbuka dengan kasarnya, masuklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap diikuti sang wakil. Tampak sang Direktur bermata sembap dan kacau, parasnya yang biasa dingin dan tegas kini seakan menghilang, beruntunglah hanya sang wakil yang melihatnya dikarenakan semua pegawai dipulangkan lebih cepat.

Sasuke segera duduk di singgahsananya. Tubuhnya lelah, pusing, dan kalut menjadi satu. Dia bingung apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Sesekali menghela napas untuk meringankan bebannya, namun sepertinya hanya sia-sia. Bebannya bertambah. Sang Istri menghilang, dan sekarang dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh, kaki dan tangannya bergetar tanda dia sedang dilanda kepanikan.

Diruangan sebesar ini dia merasa sendiri dan kecil. Tak adalagi seseorang yang akan mengirimkan pesan padanya saat makan siang. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang menanyakannya apakah dia lembur atau tidak. Matanya mulai terpejam tanda dia begitu lelah.

...

**-Sasuke pov-**

Dimana aku? Huh, aku masih dikantor. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini, bukankah orang yang ada dihadapanku itu adalah AKU? Lalu, sedang apa aku disini. Aku menghampiri pria yang sepertinya mirip sekali denganku sedang berkutat didepan komputernya di temani seorang wanita berambut indigo. Tunggu, INDIGO? Berarti itu adalah HINATA! Jadi aku sedang melihat tubuhku sendiri?

Semakin aku berjalan mendekati kedua manusia yang mirip denganku dan hinata. _"Ekhem, permisi tuan anda menempati tempat dudukku. Hei, kenapa tak menjawab?" _ Aku mencoba untuk menggoyangkan kursi yang ditempatinya, namun tak berhasil. Tanganku tembus. _"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ini... pasti hanya mimpi."_

_Tuuuutt... tuuuuuutt... _

Terdengar seperti deringan handphone milikku. Benar sekali ini suara handphone milikku.

_Piip.._

"Halo Sasuke-kun." Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita yang sedang menelponku. Ini, seperti suara milik Sakura. Iya benar, ini suara Sakura. Aku merindukan suaramu sayang.

"Hn." Itu gumamanku. Seseorng yang menyerupaiku menjawab hanya _hn?_ Kau harusnya menjawab _ada apa sayang, _bukannya_ Hn._

Aku seperti mengenal situasi ini. Jadi aku kembali ke masa lalu? Jadi orang yang menyerupaiku itu benar-benar diriku yang sebenarnya? Jadi aku kembali dimana keadaanku disaat aku sedang bekerja? Apa maksud dari ini semua?

"A-annoo.. apa,, apa,, Sa-sasuke-kun akan lembur lagi?" aku mendengarnya lagi, suara wanita yang paling berarti dihidupku.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Oh,, heem kalau begitu jaga kese-"

_Piip._. Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh sosokku.

Ya, aku benar-benar mengenal situasi ini. Ini adalah dua minggu sebelum aku bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura yang berujung karma bagiku sekarang. Saat itu aku sedang mengobrol ringan sambil bekerja ditemani dengan Hinata.

Aku masih bingung, apa maksud dari ini semua? Mengapa aku kembali kesituasi yang paling aku benci. Situasi yang menunjukan betapa jahatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepada sang Istri, tapi betapa baiknya Uchiha Sasuke kepa sang kakak Ipar.

Ah, silau sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada cahaya? Hey, _aarrrggggggghhhhhhhhh..._

Aku seperti tersedot dan sekarang aku sudah tidak di tempat kerjaku. Lalu, dimana aku? Hey, aku juga mengenal tempat ini. Oh, ayolah, ini ruang tamuku. Ruang tamu dirumah megah nan mewah khas Uchiha. Dan sekarang aku sedang menonton adegan Sakura sedang menunduk sambil memegang erat gagang telepon rumah.

Apa yang dilakukannya? Hey, tubuhnya bergetar. Aku berjalan mencoba mendekatinya. Dan saekarang aku berada dihadapannya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang sedang mengangis? Kenapa? Apa karena aku?

"Hiks, padahal aku hanya ingin mengucapkan jaga kesehatan. Hiks, padahal... pa-padahal aku ingin memberi tahu Sasuke-_kun_, hiks...hiks, aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku hamil!"

Aku menegang,jadi seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari paling indah dalam hidupku. Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi Kami-_sama_ ingin menunjukan padaku bahwa aku adalah lelaki paling brengsek dimuka bumi. Aku adalah lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab akan bayi dan Istrinya. Dadaku, ugh.. sa-sakit sekali. Sakura tolong maafkan aku. Aku masih mencoba berbicara pada sosok di hadapanku, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak mendengarku, tentu saja karena aku yang sekarang hanyalah bayangan.

Hatiku begitu sakit melihat sosok dihadapanku yang begitu rapuh. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, namun tidak bisa, aku ingin sekali memeluknya, membawanya dalam dekapanku, mengucapkan beribu kata _aishiteru_ namun tak bisa. Dada ini seakan ditimpa beban berat, beban yang tak mau pergi, beban yang menghalangiku menuju matahariku.

Aku melihatnya beranjak sambil menutup mulutnya. Ada apa? Apa dia sakit?

'_Hueek_' apa dia baru saja muntah? Aku terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya sembab, jejak airmata di sekujur pipinya. Aku ingin sekali membersihkannya. Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju karahku, aku terpaku. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Dia terus berjalan kearahku, terus dan terus tangannya terjulur kearah wajahku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, terus terjulr dan aku terpaku ternyata dia bukan ingin mengelus wajahku. Tangannya tembus didepan wajahku dan meraih kotak sambil tersenyum. Deg, senyum itu, senyum terindah setelah kaa-san. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, cahaya ini lagi.

...

**-Still Sasuke-**_**kun**_** Pov-**

Uugh, kepalaku pusing sekali. Dimana ini? Apa tadi mimpi? Sekarang aku kembali ke diriku semula? Di kantor? Dan, sudah jam berapa ini? Aku melihat jam di tanganku ternyata sudah pukul tujuh malam. Berarti aku sudah terlalu lama terlelap disini.

Ku sandarkan tubuhku di kursi singgahsanaku. Sekilas aku teringat kembali akan mimpiku tadi. Disini, diruangan ini aku bersama Hinata sedang mengobrol sambil bekerja, dan Istriku menelpon, lalu aku memutuskan panggilan sepihak dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatanku mengobrol ringan dengan Hinata tanpa tahu perasaan Istriku. Aku mengelus dadaku kembali, lalu kuedarkan pandangan menulusuri ruangan ini.

Mataku memicing saat aku melihat amplop coklat yang mencurigakan. Ah, aku ingat ini adalah amplop titipan dari keluarga Haruno yang dititipkan ke Suigetsu. Hatiku bergemuruh saat mencoba melihat isi dari amplop itu.

Sraaakk!

Amplop itu sudah robek atasnya tentusaja aku tinggal melihat isinya. Namun, untuk melihat isinya itu btuh keberanian super besar. Aku berharap bukan surat perceraian seperti perkiraanku dirumah sakit tadi siang.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Ini surat keputusan cerai.

Tbc.

...

Terimakasih buat yang review, like, and fav PERIH&PERIH2.

Aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Itu karena aku gak tau gimana caranya balesnya..

akhir kata, selamat mala reader...

arigatou minna-san!


	3. ilusi sasuke

Mataku memicing saat aku melihat amplop coklat yang mencurigakan. Ah, aku ingat ini adalah amplop titipan dari keluarga Haruno yang dititipkan ke Suigetsu. Hatiku bergemuruh saat mencoba melihat isi dari amplop itu.

Sraaakk!

Amplop itu sudah robek atasnya tentusaja aku tinggal melihat isinya. Namun, untuk melihat isinya itu btuh keberanian super besar. Aku berharap bukan surat perceraian seperti perkiraanku dirumah sakit tadi siang.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Ini surat keputusan cerai.

.

.

.

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Perih 2 by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-**_**sama**_** menyukainya.**

**Rate : T, Genre: family/hurt comfort**

**Sasuke-Sakura, and other chara**

**title: ilusi sasuke**

2 tahun yang lalu.

Tiing''' toonggg'''

"Iiaaaa sebentaarrrrrr".

Cekleek..

"Eh, mau cari siapa ya?"

"Kau!"

"Eh? A-aku? Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu!"

"NA-NANIIIIIIIIIIII?"

Braaak..

"Eh, hey bangun aku hanya bercanda."

### perih 2 ###

"Uuhh, _Onii-sama_?" seru suara gadis muda yang terdengar lirih

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil onii-_sama_ oleh gadis muda tersebut.

Sesaat si gadis muda yang bernama Sakura itu menerawang, kira-kira apa yang terjadi hingga dia seperti ini? Oh, dia baru ingat kalau tadi dia sedang membukakan pintu untuk tamunya dan menanyakan maksud keperluan sang tamu, dan secara mengejutkan si tamu berkata bahwa dia akan melamar dirinya? Oh, tidak mungkin.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Katakan pada Onii-_sama_ apa ada yang sakit?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Permisi." Suara maskulin yang asing terdengar di indera pendengaran Sakura, dia mengenal suara ini, ini adalah suara tamu sinting yang tadi. Segera dia menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia ternyata benar itu adalah tamu sintingnya.

"Ka-kau! Kau tamu sinting! Apa maumu hah? Aku tak sudi menerima lamaranmu!" ujar Sakura yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

Sang kakak yang melihat kejadian inipun menahan sang adik yang sepertinya siap mencakar wajah orang yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya. "Imouto, sabarlah sedikit. Dia temanku, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Maafkan dia yah? Dia memang seperti itu, dia jahil sekali. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan pelajaran kepadanya karena telah membuat adik kesayanganku _shock_ hingga jatuh pinsan." Haruno Sasori, si putra sulung keluarga Haruno memberikan penjelasan tentang siapa tamu sinting yang dimaksud adik perempuan semata wayangnya.

"I-iya, Sasori benar. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu _shock_. Sungguh aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau imut sekali." Ucap Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasori membelalakan matanya atas pengakuan Itachi, berani sekali dia memuji Sakura imut. Sedangkan Sakura memerah karena ada pria lain yang memujinya selain kedua kakaknya.

... *** perih 2***...

**Now, Saringgan Uchiha Group, 19.40 normal pov**

Saringgan building sekarang terlihat sepi. Semua pegawai telah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Di salah satu lantai teratas terdapat ruangan yang masih menyala. Ruangan Direktur dari Saringgan Uhiha Group, ruangan bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ruangan yang lumayan besar ini terasa sunyi. Tak ada suara ketikkan jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard. Tak ada deringan telephone. Tak ada suara decakan kertas yang sedang dibalik. Yang ada dalam ruangan ini hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar lirih.

Sang empunya ruangan, Uchiha Sasuke sedang terduduk di singgahsananya dengan keadaan diri yang sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa kejadian dalam sehari cukup ampuh membuat emosinya naik turun yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lembaran yang sedang di pegangnya, lembaran kertas itu bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan tidak baik. Dia masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas laknat yang dikirimkan kakak iparnya.

"Hiks hiks, bagaimana bisa? Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh." Sekali lagi dia melihat surat pernyataan keputusan cerai yang dikirimkan kakak iparnya. Dalam surat itu tertulis jelas, bahwa dia ingin menceraikan isterinya. Namun dalam kenyataan dia sama sekali tidak ingin perceraian.

**Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini :**

**Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Alamat : Komplek Perumahan Uchiha**

**Berniat menceraikan Istri saya yang bernama Uchiha Sakura dalam hal ini bermarga Haruno. Segala kepengurusan saya serahkan secara langsung kepada pihak ketiga dengan kata lain Pegacara. Keputusan ini saya buat dalam keadaan sadar, dan tanpa adanya paksaan.**

**Tertanda**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Sraakk... sreet sreet_

Surat pernyataan itu terobek menjadi beberapa bagian. Bahkan setiap robekannya begitu menyayat hati. Demi _kami-sama_ dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan maaf Sakura dan kedua kakaknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekitar , dia baru sadar bahwa sudah terlalu lama di ruang kerjanya itu. Dia butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kembali. Dia berharap besok akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Bahkan jika Sasuke bisa memilih, kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini adalah sebuah mimpi yang jika Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari ia akan menemukan Sakura dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman yang sederhana, kediamannya dengan sang isteri Sakura. Dia segera menuju kamar utama, kamar tempatnya dan Sakura terelap hingga esok hari menyambut. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, seolah jika dia membukanya dengan tergesa akan membangunkan seseorang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Menghela napas setelah membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya. Dia mendecih pelan menyadari kebodohannya tentang seseorang yang dia harap sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Padahal dia tahu Sakura sedang koma di rumah sakit yang entah berada dimana. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu ternyata." Dan sepertinya air dingin mampu membersihkan segala kepenatan yang dialaminya hari ini.

Setelah puas berendam dan membersihkan diri didalam segarnya air dingin, Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri dan bergelut dalam selimutnya. Dia memandangi sisi sebelah kirinya. Sisi itu adalah tempat Sakura terlelap dan bermimpi. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri membayang senyum Sakura jika mereka telah kembali bersama. Dia akan tidur menghadap Sakura dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu tiap malam. Sakura juga akan memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuknya. Sungguh, membayang apa yang akan kau lakukan memang sangat menyenangkan. Mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Jangankan senyuman hangat, tidur menghadapnyapun Sasuke jarang.

Sejenak hatinya terusik. Ada pihak lain selain keluarga isterinya yang dia sakiti. Ya, saudara kandungnya, kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Itachi adalah korban penghianatannya setelah sang isteri. Jika dipikir-pikir, dirinya memang makhluk paling berengsek di bumi. Dia tega menghardik dan meninggalkan sang isteri, dia juga tega menghancurkan kepercayaan sang kakak. "Baka baka baka baka. Sasuke no bakaaaaaaaaaaaa. Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhh"

... *** perih 2***...

**Kediaman Itachi-pagi hari.**

Suara burung kecil bersaut-sautan namun sama sekali tidak mengganggu manusia yang masih bergelut dalam mimpinya, sang empunya rumah Uchiha halnya dengan keadaan sang empunya rumah, kini di dapur milik putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu tengah sibuk. Seorang wanita cantik tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu tanpa perduli panggilan dari beberapa maid yang ada dirumah megah ini. Wanita itu bersikeras akan membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk seseorsng yang ia anggap masih suaminya walaupun para maid disana tetap memaksanya untuk beristirahat.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kondisi kandungan anda masih lemah!"

"Tak apa. Anak ini ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk _Otou-san_ nya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus perut datarnya. "Benarkan sayang?" ucapnya lagi kini pada sang jabang bayi.

Sepertinya para maid disana sudah kehabisan kata untuk membujuk majikannya itu. Mereka sadar tentang pertengkaran yang dialami oleh majikannya itu. Para maid disana yang semuanya adalah seorang Ibu mengerti akan perasaan Hinata saat ini. Mereka bahagia mendengar kabar Hinata sedang hamil. Bahkan mereka masih bisa mengingat suara Hinata yang bergetar bahagia melantunkan kalimat 'Itachi-_kun_, gomen. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku menyesal. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Ibu dan kau akan menjadi Ayah' walaupun sang Tuan tidak mendengar sang nyonya berkata seperti itu. Mungin lebih tepatnya sang Tuan belum tahu karena berita tentang kehamilan itu baru pagi ini terkua.

"A-ano, Ayame-_san_ bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk menyiapkan masakan ini? Semua masakan sudah selesai, tinggal disajikan saja. Ta-tapi aku sudah lelah, rasanya kepala ini pusing sekali." Seru Hinata.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_sama_ mungkin anda terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, biar kami para maid yang mempersiapkannya." Ujar Ayame sambil tersenyum, lalu membukuk pertanda hormat kepada Hinata.

Hina tersenyum bahagia. Pagi ini saat dia akan bangun tidur, perutnya terasa mual sekali. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya namun tak ada yang keluar karena dia tidak makan sejak kemarin malam. Dia berfikir mungkin dirinya hanya masuk angin biasa, namun saat melihat tanggal betapa terkejunya ia sudah terlambat haid 3 minggu. Mungkin ini wajar pikirnya, karena terlambat haid belum tentu juga seorang wanita akan hamil. Mungin siklus haidnya memang sedang bermasalah, tapi hati kecilnya memberontak. Seakan dia ingin membuktikannya, dan benar. Setelah mengetesnya dia mendapatkan hasil positif. Airmata bahagia tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tenryata _Kami-sama_ masih menyayanginya, dia masih diberi jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan suaminya. Dia sadar, selama ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke merupakan pelampiasan kesendiriannya karena sering ditinggal pergi suami.

"_Arigatou, Kamii-sama. Hontouni arigatou_ ." Pagi ini, Hinata siap untuk apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Pagi ini, dia tinggal menunggu suaminya bangun dari tidurnya. Pagi ini, dia akan mengatakan pendapatnya tentang masa depan rumah tangganya. Pagi ini, dia akan memberikan kejutan pada Itachi, pagi ini, dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan dia berharap, pagi ini dia akan memulai hidup yang baru di tahun yang baru juga.

... *** perih 2***...

**Kediaman Sasuke, pagi hari.**

Sinar matahari dengan gagahnya menembus pertahan jendela yang di tutupi oleh gorden di rumah megah ini. Sang pemilik masih dengan angkuhnya tetap memejamkan mata. Dia masih enggan untuk membuka permata onixnya, hingga dia merasakan sentuhan lembut tengah menyusuri rambut legamnya. Akhirnya permata onix itu perlahan terbuka.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Dia langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Sambil mengucek kedua matanya, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya apakah ini hanya khayalannya saja, atau ini memang kenyataan. Suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang dirindukannya, dan sekarang bahkan bukan hanya suara, tapi juga wujud itu adalah wujud wanita yang kini dicintainya. Uchiha Sakura.

"Hehehe, _Ohayou _Sasuke_-kun. Happy new year_!" Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett

Sasuke masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia masih tepaku. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berambut pink, memakai dress merah dengan sebuah terompet ditangannya. Wajahnya begitu ceria, Sasuke lantas memegang dadanya sendiri, detak jantungnya begitu cepat.

"Lho, kenapa bengong?" Ujar suara lembut itu lagi. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin merengkuh tubuh sintal dihadapannya. Dia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa selama ini dia menyesal.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh." Bruuk...

Tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai, Sasuke segera bangun dan tanpa aba-aba dia membopong Sakura naik keatas tempat tidur mereka. "_Gomen_, Sakura _gomen-ne_, aku menyesal tentang semua. Tentang anak kita, tentang dirimu, dan aku akan berubah aku janji! Kumohon maafkan aku." Sasuke mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dalam posisi tetap memeluk Sakura. Dia tak sanggup untuk bertatap muka langsung apalagi menatap emerald itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau bahagia sekarang? Aku memaafkanmu, aku disini apa kau bahagia?

"Sangat, aku sangat bahagia. Lebih dari apapun, aku sangat bahagia."

Pagi ini, kebahagiaan datang di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan tak ada lagi yang diinginkannya selain isterinya. Saat ini mereka berdua masih di atas tempat tidur, dengan Sasuke duduk bersender dan Sakura didepannya. Tangan Sasuke senantiasa selalu berada di pinggang Sakura, dan kepalanya berada di potongan leher sang Isteri. Dia menghirup aroma yang selama ini dia sia-siakan. Bahkan bersikap romantis seperti ini saja baru hari ini. Dan dia berjanji, akan terus bersikap layaknya Suami dengan Isterinya selama di sisi Sakura. Dia tak ingin Sakura merasa kecewa dan akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ belum mandi. Bauuuuu." Ucap Sakura sambil menutup hidungnya, dia berlagak seolah Sasuke sangat bau.

"Benarkah aku bau?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Lantas dia memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi. "Kalau aku bau kau juga harus merasakannya. Hahahahahahaha." Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa lepas.

Sakura senang sekali suaminya sudah bisa tertawa, dia bersyukur suaminya tidak terpuruk lagi. Tapi, dia tetap harus memaksa suaminya untuk segera mandi. "Ich, Sasuke-_kun_ harus mandi. Kalau tidak aku akan pulang." Ancam Sakura, dan pelukan Sasuke mengendur, bahkan terlepas. Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. Dia tertegun Sasuke munundukan wajahnya. 'apa aku salah bicara?' Batin Sakura. Tangannya terjulur mencoba mengangkat wajah Sasuke.

"Pulang? Kemana? Ini rumahmu. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Sasuke-"

Greep

"Jangan, jangan katakan pulang, jangan pergi kemanapun. Tetaplah disini kumohohon, aku membutuhkanu disini sayang, disisiku, disampingku dan di dalam hidupku. _Watashi- watashi- gomen_." Tubuh kekar itu bergetar. Dia tak sanggup jika Sakura memang harus pergi darinya. Pelukannya semakin erat saat dirasa sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, dan ada tangan lain mengusap punggung lebarnya. Kepalanya semakin dalam melesak di lengkungan leher indah sang Isteri, menghirup dengan serakah seakan aroma yang ia hirup akan habis. Kecupan ringan dia berikan di selur permukaan leher Sakura, dia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti dulu yang selalu mengabaikan Sakura. Dirinya yang sekarang sangat tergantung pada sosok Sakura.

"Hehe tidak akan Sasuke-_kun_. Mandi yah?" Ucap Sakura lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke membuat dia yakin bahwa Sasuke takut jika dia sedang mandi Sakura akan pergi. "Aku disini kok, tenang saja aku tak akan pergi kemana pun. Pokoknya saat Sasuke-_kun_ keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke-_kun_ akan melihatku tersenyum. Bagaimana?" masih tak ada pegerakan dari Sasuke. Dia hanya merasakan tangan Sasuke yang trus meraba punggungya. Ck, Sakura sepertinya suamimu adalah orang yang suka mengambil kesempan dalam kesempitan. "Oke, kalau gitu Sasuke-_kun_ maunya apa? Masa jam segini be-"

"Mandi bersama."

"Eh.."

Tbc.

Happy new yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarr minna-san!

Terimaksih sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai chapter 3, Arigatou untu, para reader maupun silent reader. Gimana liburannya? Menyenangkan?

Di chapter ini apa sudah panjang? Sebenernya mau buat lebih panjang lagi. Namun sudah tak kuat untuk melihat kompi terlalu lama sepertinya aku kena anemia lagi.

Thanks for nama-nama di bawah ini, yang udah ngasih saran baik di ch1 dan 2..

hanazono yuri,Luca Marvell,sofi asat,aozora straw,guest, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel,ravenpink, Fany-san, Deauliaas,Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Mia Rinuza, tataruka, Kato Namiga I, apatis, febri feven, Hana Kumiko

-jakarta, 02 Januari 14

sarokun


End file.
